


Gray

by RisingSun



Series: Reflections [15]
Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 08:05:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13360116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RisingSun/pseuds/RisingSun
Summary: The boy of nature carried buckets of vivid colors, painting the world into unique pieces of art filled with love.





	Gray

Being the illuminating force came naturally to Hui. Wherever he went he was usually the one to bring the light with his presence, making sure to change the atmosphere for better. He did it subconsciously, not even thinking about it, it was just a common occurrence everyone who got to know him would get used to pretty quickly to the point of it becoming something normal, something expected.

Sometimes, when his thoughts would actually trail off to the subject of his role in their little family or even more in the world around him in general, he was wondering if people were taking his “light” for granted. And he would’ve come to the conclusion that that probably was the case, except when it came to his Pentagon members. They knew it was who he was, they loved it and appreciated it. They loved him. That’s why they were family.

Hui had no idea if light has always been his second name or if it was a skill of a sort he developed over years. He has been a bright kid ever since he was very young, trying to welcome his surroundings with a friendly smile in an attempt to find his own place in it. It wasn’t always an easy task, but it looked like his bright personality was a big help, so he made sure to just embrace that side of himself, nurturing the warm light within him to shine over the dull, threatening shadows appearing in front of him to scare him away from the path he was taking.

In the memories of his childhood the world was an alluring place filled with vivid colors. It was interesting and fun and made his mind fill with curious questions and eagerness to discover all the secrets of it. It was a warm place of wonders, welcoming the bright smile of a child ready to dive into that warmth. However, with years those colors slowly started to fade.

With Hui’s growth the world around him slowly changed. It was a normal process of growing up, going into teenage years and further, slowly slipping into adulthood. Vivid colors were replaced with different shades of colors that appeared dirty, tainted in comparison to the pure colors of childhood. They started melting into one another, borders in between them blurring into something unrecognizable, a tangled mess of everything and, eventually, nothing.

Hui’s light battled them, trying to defeat the tainted shades with some brightness, bring them to surrender, trying to make them look prettier. Most of the time it was pointless, a touch of make up to mask the ugliness underneath with memory of vivid colors, but it only made Hui’s light shine brighter in contrast, still fighting its battles, undefeated. And by the time Hui reached his twenties the world slowly slipped into different shades of gray.

Pentagon family brought the colors back. Loving the light within him must have had something to do with it, although Hui believed the colors bursting out of the boys’ souls were painting the world with much more force. Most of them were soft, pastel shades of warmth, wrapping his heart in a fluffy blanket, making him feel safely tucked into a place that could be nothing else but home. However, only one of them brought back those bright, vivid colors he associated with childhood, with innocence and time where absolutely everything in the world was simple and right, the way it was supposed to be.

The boy of nature, in love with animals and music carried buckets of vivid colors – colors that didn’t need Hui’s light for them to be bright, carelessly spilling them around as if washing away the offensive grayness of the world. Hyojong was bringing all of Hui’s childhood colors back along with his bright innocent smile of awe, appearing every time he watched the streaks of color hit the pieces of their surroundings.

Bringing back the nostalgic memories and feelings of long forgotten beautiful world he adored so much many years ago made Hui feel a different kind of joy, gaining a new wave of energy, inspiring him to live better, breathe deeper and love harder. His light shone brighter along with it all, making him stand out more, in harmony with powerful colors of Hyojong.

The colorings were unconventional – like the nature boy himself, without order, without pattern, in strange, unexpected shapes and that’s what made them more vivid, more alive, more exciting. Everything about Hyojong’s colors was unique and special, making the older boy that much more eager and curious to see more of them, to feel them with his whole being and carve them into as many precious memories in his mind as possible. Hui was thrilled, his heart soaking in all the beautiful colors – to the point of falling in love.

The world was gray, but as long as the flower boy of nature showering it with heavy rain of vibrant colors existed in it Hui couldn’t care less. He knew his world would never be gray again.


End file.
